


Tricky Escape

by Ultra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fix-It, Freedom, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'any, a Trickster, mischief managed (or not)' by rthstewart





	Tricky Escape

It had taken all the magic he possessed, all the power he could summon, but it was worth it, not least to see his brother's tears.

Fooling the titan who wished to end them all, it had been far from easy, but the task was done and escape was possible for now.

Still, Loki was uncertain what kind of world he had the freedom to run into and trickery would only get him so far, if the worst was indeed yet to come.


End file.
